


Celegorm Attempts Poetry

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celegorm's poem may not be the smartest or best way to woo a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celegorm Attempts Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> Written for B2MeB, on whichever day had the prompt Poetry on the Genre card. 
> 
> I decided that purposely bad poetry from Celegorm's pov would be fun.

She fastly jogs,  
like the dogs.

Her eyes agog,  
like a frog.

A catalog,  
of her clogs,  
leaves me in a fog.

Like logs  
that live in a bog,  
or balrogs  
eating hogs,  
we exist on grog.

I'd like to snog,  
drunk on eggnog.


End file.
